


I Found A Love

by nawsies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawsies/pseuds/nawsies
Summary: “Can I take a stab in the guess…wait…no never mind, pretend I never said that,” Lance’s sleepy chuckle was a beautiful thing(Lance was a beautiful thing).Literally all this is, is one big cuddle, with some cute dialogue and hopefully it makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside.





	

Keith woke up warm, as though a summer day had settled in to rest beneath his skin. It was not a feeling he was used to. He knew a damp bed with a heater that had been scheduled for repairs for the last ten years. He knew cold dorm rooms meant to ‘toughen him up’ and teach him that survival came from discipline. He knew starry nights, beautiful but cold, in an unforgiving desert that wanted no part in his survival. Warmth was something he was still coming to terms with.

It was hard to wrap his head around the arms wrapped round him. But here he lay, chest to chest with Lance, curled up tight like he was a child needing protecting, with Lance’s breath weaving spells through his hair to the rhythm of the steady heartbeat that Keith reverently brushed with the backs of his fingers. This intimacy, it wasn’t something he ever thought he’d get, yet here he was, lying next to this man who filled his heart with more happiness than he ever knew it could hold. He kept expecting the cup to run over, or cracks to form, but it turned out love and happiness weren’t finite and the longer he was with Voltron the more he found he could bear.

Which was a good thing, because if there was one thing his team were good at, it was love in all its forms. It was breakfasts laid out for him after rough training sessions; an adjustment of technique that would save his life later; a mantra to keep his emotions from overwhelming him; stories of the Galra they once knew who weren’t like so many they’d encountered; late night talks; early morning easy silence; this. This here, something Keith was so afraid to lose: the very thing that made him not scared of the future.  This that made him feel like this fight was worth it. This heartbeat, this bed, this stupid, selfless, beautiful man who he had wasted so much time arguing with (what a strange way to fall in love).

“Can I take a stab in the guess…wait…no never mind, pretend I never said that,” Lance’s sleepy chuckle was a beautiful thing (Lance was a beautiful thing).

“Try again,” whispered Keith, a smile tugging on his lips.

“Lost the thought, too early for words,” Lance kissed his forehead and settled his head back on the pillow.

Keith allowed himself to be pulled closer and wrapped his own arms around Lance. They may have fallen asleep again, he wasn’t sure. He was happy and warm and time was an illusion. Until he started to hear signs of life out in the hall (Pidge yelling ‘Hunk! Where is my spanner!? I told you not to touch my shit!’).

“We should get up,” Keith murmured, his closed eyes and gentle breath not making his statement very convincing. Lance marvelled at how someone so full of fight would become so soft and pliant for him.

“Not yet, I’m collecting long overdue cuddle taxes,” yawned Lance as he burrowed his face into Keith’s hair.

“When were they due?” Keith asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“Weeks ago, I’m going to have to repossess some extra cuddles too.”

“Is there a cuddle tax return?” 

“No, all the cuddles are mine.”

“Seems greedy, is there an end of the cuddle financial year?”

“Valentine’s day,”

“Then I want my fucking tax return,”

Lance let out a burst of laughter and rolled over, pulling Keith with him so he was laying on his chest. Keith propped himself up and grinned down at his bright starlight boy, darting forward and peppering his face with light kisses through his own laughter. As their laughter subsided Keith lay back down, his arms folded over Lance’s chest and his head resting on them.

“We really should get up,” Keith tried again.

Lance wrapped his arms round Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. “Maybe. It would be good to get up before Hunk comes snooping.”

“He’s incorrigible,” said Keith.

“Honestly, I think you could say that about anyone in this team.”

“Wouldn’t have them any other way.”

Lance beamed at him, nudging his forehead against Keith’s until he got the memo and kissed him. “It’s weird how much I love, how much you love the space family.”

“I know.”

“Maybe it’s just because I love you,” Lance kissed him again, sweet and slow and sleepy, like time didn’t exist and all there was, was this. Their love, their bed, their hands finding their way to each other and clasping tight. Keith could feel Lance’s smile against his lips, the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted.

But the world went on outside, and they had adventures to go on and memories to make and this bed and their happiness was threatening to swallow them whole. Keith pulled away, yawning loudly and stretching out his legs. He rose from the bed slowly, as though waiting for Lance to tug him back down and find an excuse for five more minutes, and sat on the edge, stretching out languidly. He twisted to see Lance still smiling at him, bright-eyes wide awake now.

“I love you too,” Keith tried to put as much as feeling as he could into those four words, it still didn’t feel like enough.

“I know love,” said Lance. He sat up beside Keith, reached over the side of the bed and pulled a discarded T-shirt on, “let’s go see what kind of nonsense space is going to bring us today.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed the confidence boost of, finishing something? I'm stuck with so many of the other things I'm writing and I needed some kind of push to do more/feel like my writing isn't completely shitty. 
> 
> I've never been cuddled in my life so if this is all wrong I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also you can send me cuddles or requests over at my [tumblr](http://dreamsofbooksandmonsters.tumblr.com/) if you wanted to, or down in the comments. If you do, I can't offer you much except my undying love and adoration.


End file.
